


Unsexy Sexy Times

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Funny Unsexy Sexy Times [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Office Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity and how things could be NOT AT ALL sexy--yeah, almost impossible to imagine, huh?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsexy Sexy Times

**Author's Note:**

> Possible first of a series of one-shots of awkward sexy times, we'll see how inspired I remain. :)
> 
> (Also, probably could have been rated M, so, sorry if not explicit enough for you hehe.)

(Set after Oliver loses company.)

 

Felicity tapped a few more things on her tablet, looking back and forth between it and the large monitor on her desk.

It was late, Friday night, and she was so bored with this current project she was ready to scream.

Her phone rang again. "Yeah," she said into her headset.

"Good evening to you, too," came a deep, smooth chuckle. Oliver.

"Sorry, hi."

"Still at the office?"

"Yes!" She closed her eyes. "Again, sorry. I'm not mad at you, I'm just sooo bored, Oliver!"

"Then, power down for the weekend and get the hell out of there."

She snorted. "Ok, Mr. Unemployed, I'll get right on that."

An ongoing difference of opinion. She refused to call it a domestic squabble or argument. And she always won anyway--they needed her money and her access to the fancy tech that the job could provide.

"Well, I can bring dinner if you think it will be a late late night." God, he sounded so nice, and yummy...

"That would be great, actually. This is all brainless busywork that needs to be gone through and the last guy I handed it off to made it even worse. So I'm doing it myself."

She heard movement on the other end of the call and then Oliver, sounding quite excited as he hastily said good bye.

\---->

Oliver brought Greek and some wine and his damn sly sexy smile. Felicity looked up from scowling at her tablet as he sauntered through his former company and into his former office.

"No smile for your knight in...uh, leather jacket?"

She smiled. "Sometimes, I really hate your happy mood; which is saying something, because since the day I've met you, I've been trying to make you smile more," she grumbled.

He gave her his wide "Felicity-said-something-cute" smile and leaned over the desk to kiss her gently on her frowning lips. "Sorry your Friday ended up so crappy."

She shot her hand forward and wrapped it in his jacket to keep him close. "It's getting better now," and she nipped at his bottom lip. He grunted his approval but she pushed him away and reached for the wine.

"Mmm, good choice. Although, my supply of good stuff is rapidly shrinking... REALLY wish we had managed to grab the Queen stash before, you know--hey, corkscrew?!"

He wiggled his eyebrows and pulled it from his back pocket. "Figured you wouldn't mind just chugging from the bottle?"

"This time, I'll agree to that, but you know that's not how wine is best enjoyed. Neanderthal..."

The food was perfect, light and well seasoned and the wine went surprisingly well with it.

Oliver played with his phone while Felicity continued sighing and working. An hour went by before she sat back and fist bumped the air.

"Done?" Oliver asked. Felicity nodded and began to tidy up and shut down.

Suddenly, Oliver was behind her, pulling her up from her chair and pushing her front down on her desktop.

"Oliver!" she gasped. He smoothed his hands down her back, spreading across her hips and cupping her butt. He squeezed his handfuls and made a very male sound deep in his throat.

"You realize we never got to play when this was MY office?" he said in a husky voice against her shoulder blades.

"Ohhh, man..." she moaned into her forearms. She dropped her forehead onto them and pushed back. She felt his strong legs, felt him kick her legs apart as a hand slipped low and grabbed her skirt.

She could feel his excitement straining in his pants and against her. He flipped her skirt to her waist and slid a finger into the leg of her tiny panties.

She moaned and wiggled against him when the finger found her already very wet slit and traced her opening. Her skin was free of hair and she shivered as his rough finger caressed and circled her sensitive lips.

"God, Oliver, just, just," but she didn't need to finish her pleading; because he unzipped, still holding aside her panties, and stroked her with his crazy hard erection, and just slid inside with one powerful move.

(She hummed a prayer of thanks to the creator of birth control, because with Oliver, condoms were just never handy or plentiful enough...)

"You--KNOW, Felicity, just--HOW many--TIMES I envisioned--YOU in THIS very posit-TION?!" he grounded out the words in time with his short, hard thrusts. Felicity could only arch, push back, and moan.

It was hot, so naughty and wonderful, and then he reached around to play with her clit.

"Aahhh-OHH!" she suddenly screamed and gushed all over him. He made a noise of appreciation; she had learned early on that he made her gush as no one had before, actually squirt, and that he loved it.

She grunted as another wave leaked onto him. He was just about to say something as he increased his strokes but she flailed her arms and all they could hear was crashing glass and cracking monitors and splashing wine and flying food debris.

"Shit!" Oliver grunted but couldn't stop his movements into her.

"Oh, wh-oh!" Felicity breathed out. She shuddered and shoved herself back against him as another orgasm went through her.

More food and office supplies were accidentally pushed to the floor.

Oliver finally, awkwardly, managed to stop his powerful hips, bumping and almost collapsing on Felicity as she struggled under him. He pulled out from her still trembling body and silently cursed when she moved and rammed her butt cheek into his still very, VERY stiff and sensitive cock.

"OhmyGOD!" she moaned, completely missing his pain as she grappled to straighten her monitors. "Nonono! I just got this one! Like, I've only had it for two days! Crap crap crap." She gently caressed the cracked corner before she noticed the wine bottle. "PLEASE don't have spilled on my--TABLET! Fuck!"

She clutched the dripping piece of tech to her chest and turned to face Oliver.

"And it was good wine, too!" she whined and wiped at the screen. Oliver growled and she finally looked up at him.

"Oh!" Her eyes popped open as she took in the site of her boyfriend, former billionaire and CEO, vigilante badass: he was standing close to her, hands fisted on his bare hips, jeans and boxers at his ankles, and his long, large and purple erection still throbbing and pointing up.

"Yeah, oh," he grunted. Felicity tried to look sorry, she even made a move to drop to her knees, but then the elevator dinged and she heard one of the night security guys.

"Yeah, lights are still on, just making sure it's Miss Sm--"

Oliver was painfully attempting to stuff himself back in his pants as he turned from the door. Felicity almost screeched and tried to hide behind her desk.

"Uh," the shocked man wearing the security uniform said. "Miss Smoak?"

"Uh, yeah just me. And my boyfriend. Just us. Working late. Well, I'm working, Oliver brought me dinner. And wine--but I didn't have too much! Still working--is that a thing? A rule? And then we, um, the wine spilled? And we knocked stuff and my monitor, so--"

"Felicity!" Oliver had managed to not zipper his cock and finally turned to the other man. "We'll clean this right up, sorry."

The poor guard just lifted his eyes higher and nodded silently. Felicity felt her face flaming with embarrassment. And then she felt Oliver as he stood close enough that he poked her even through his pants...

"Oh-kay then," the guard said. "Night, Ma'am, sir..."

He quickly retreated and Felicity collapsed into her chair. "Oh I hope he isn't a gossiper but he probably is, this whole building LIVES on gossip and snide jokes and I'll never be able to look at anyone again!"

Oliver ignored her dramatic self pity and began cleaning up. He sucked in air each time he bent or turned. All his will power and mental focus did nothing to ease the flag pole in his pants.

Silently Felicity began to help as well--with the clean up, not the flag pole!--and she mumbled something about thanks for dinner.

"Glad you liked it," Oliver pouted. "Last one I'll be bringing you here." He pulled on his jacket roughly and headed for the door.

"Oliver?" Felicity called out, unsure of his mood.

He slowly turned and offered a resigned smile. "It's ok, babe, just... Frustrated. See ya at home."

Felicity wanted to run after him, but she still had to turn off lights and stuff.

"Office sex is SOOO overrated," she grumbled.


End file.
